Fatal Frame II: Not Just A Game Anymore
by Neko Souma
Summary: When a young girl recieves a new version of Fatal Frame II, her friends and her are sucked into the game! And the only way out is to win...on Nightmare mode!
1. Prologue

_Fatal Frame II: Not Just A Game Anymore_

* * *

Author's Notes: This whole idea started when a friend of mine and I wondered what it would be like to have an Eye-Toy

version of the game...not as good as the original game, but I think it will be good.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Stefini called the makers of Fatal Frame II to tell them how much she loved the game.

"It was the best game ever! I wish there was a way for all my friends and I to play it together..."

"Well, we at Tecmo would like to send you something for your comment. Please allow a few days for delivery.

About a week later, Stefini recieved Fatal Frame II Extended Edition for the PS2. There was a new multi-player mode after

you beat the main game. So Stefini invited all her friends over and they worked together to beat the game. But something was

wrong. When the new game started up, the group of friends were pulled INTO the TV and game!


	2. Stuck In All God's Village

_Fatal Frame II: Not Just A Game Anymore_

* * *

Author's Notes: I know I should have added more in the prologe... Gomen! I haven't written a lot of fanfiction...other than Sailor Moon ones...I tend to write short chapters, but I write a lot of them!

* * *

**Chapter One: Stuck in All God's Village**

Stefini slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest. "How long was I out?" When no one answered she looked around and saw that she was alone. "Where is everyone? And wasn't it just day back home? Where the hell am I?" All these questions were runnning through her mind. She stood up shakily and looked around her better. She was on a path that lead downward. There were a couple of glowing red butterflies nearby. "Oh shit..." She heard a scream from down the path. It sounded like her friend Angel! "Angel! I'm coming!" She ran toward the scream.

Angel was standing with her back against one of the talon-like stones as ghosts of the villagers surrounded her. "How the hell did we get in the game? SOMEONE HELP!" Angel screamed as one of the ghosts, who was holding a pole, edged closer. Someone ran through the trees and grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her along. "Stef! What's going on"  
"We're somehow in the game! We have to find the others and get the hell out of here!" They ran down the path. Along the path they found Stacey, Kristen, Elle, and Shelly. Michael and Ian were no where to be seen.

The group stopped in front of the first house. "Do we have to go in here?" Stacey asked.  
Both Stefini and Kristen said yes at the same time. Angel spoke up, "This is where the Camera Obscura is"  
"Only if we started the game over...did we start over?" Stacey commented.  
"God I hope so...from what you guys have told me, we'd have to find that Hellish Abyss thing in order to get the camera..." Shelly stated.  
Everyone looked at Stefini. "Did you remember to use the codes"  
"I don't think they work with US in here"  
"Well...we'll have to see then...but first lets head in here to see if the camera is here or not."

Kristen lead the group into the Osaka house. Since four of the six had previously played the game, they thought they would be in good hands...riiiiight...


	3. Author Note

I will be adding the next couple of chapters in about a week. Thanx


	4. Sae's Return

Author's Notes: I hope you all like this. I took someone's suggestion and had a ghost show up as well as add some comedy! If anyone has any ideas to screw with these guys more, just comment in the reviews. .

-Neko Souma

* * *

They headed in, following Kristen, who had the map memorized. Stefini was close behind, followed by Elle, Stacey, Shelly, and Angel. They ran into the room where they knew the camera was placed.

"Who should take it?" Angel asked.

"I think Kristen should, since she remembers more from the game than we do…I only remember the mini-bosses…"

"Okay," Kristen picked up the camera. "Now what?"

Just then Elle screamed from the doorway. "Elle! Don't open that damn…door…" Stefini tried to say but it was too late… Elle had seen the "door ghost woman" that Mio found right after she found the camera. "Elle, get away from the door!" Elle ran back to the others. Kristen readied herself to take the picture.

"What is she doing?" Elle asked.

"She's going to kill the ghost."

"How?"

"The camera has exorcismal power!"

"Really?" Elle ran over and took the camera from Kristen.

"What are you doing, Elle!"

Elle then proceeded to beat the crap out of the ghost with the camera; everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

"That seems to work…" Shelly commented.

"Um…not!" Stefini ran over and grabbed both Elle and the camera. She threw the camera back to Kristen and she snapped the picture.

"Ooooohhhh! That's what you meant!"

"No shit…Elle, you are going to kill us all…" Stefini sighed as the others laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've never played this game before!"

"And that's the point! From now on, follow whatever we do. We have played this before…"

"Fine…and where the hell is Michael and Ian?"

"They're…where are they?" Stefini wondered.

Angel looked around. Stefini stopped looking around as a video type thing flashed in her mind. It was Michael and Ian following red butterflies. "Don't follow the butterflies!" Stefini screamed out, forcing herself out of the vision.

"What butterflies? Wait…no…" Angel stared wide-eyed at Stefini. "They're following them! What, are they Mayu now?"

"It seems so… "Stacey muttered."It seems so…"

They continued around the Osaka House, seeing and fighting many ghosts. But…they also would see things that were NOT in the original game. They would see clues that Mio seemed to have left, such as the stone she, herself, left in the cloth hallway:

"_Mayu…gomen no sai…I didn't want to do it…I didn't want to kill you…"_

They also found the memo book that Mio kept during her "visit". There was a note inside:

* * *

_If someone finds this, beware. You are inside All God's Village, a cursed place. By reading this memo book, you will know all I knew about this place, before I was forced to perform an evil ritual. Please, get out of here before it is too late…do no relive my pain, my loss. _

_Good luck!_

_-Mio Amakura

* * *

_

Stefini looked around. She hoped to find Michael soon, since this is where she saw them heading in her vision.

"Listen!" Stacey hissed. They stood and heard someone crying. Someone who sounded close…

"MICHAEL!" Stefini exclaimed then ran to where the crying was coming from. She found her beloved Michael in the Kimono Room. "Thank god you're okay…"

Michael looked up, not really seeing her. "Stefini? I'm sorry…please forgive me…"

"Why?"

"I…she…she did such terrible things…for this place…"

"Who?"

"…Sae…" Michael's eyes widened. "She's here!"

Stefini felt a cold chill at her back. _Yae…why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back? I know why you are here now…It's too late for me, but you still can live…_

Stefini turned around to see a young girl with a blood-stained kimono standing there, tears falling down her face. "Sae? No…Mayu!" The girl looked up, flashing between Sae and Mayu. Both were crying, both so sad… "Why are you sad? Is it because of the Repentance?"

_How do you know about that? How do you know of both Sae and Mayu? Who are you?_

"I know of both of you because I am not from this world. I am from another reality, where this is nothing but a video game. My name is Stefini."

_What year is it?_

"In this reality, 1950, something…in mine, 2005."

_Why are you here Stefini-san? Have you come to stop the Repentance? To stop the Kusabi?_

"We were sent here for some unknown reason. By the way, why are you not trying to kill me?"

_I want to be free…I was supposed to be with the death of Mayu…but I am still a spirit bound to this damned place. There is a greater evil here than I was…something is keeping me here, forcing me to relive my death as well as Mayu's. Can…can you help me?_

"I will try Sae-sama. Tell me what to do."

_Go down to the Hellish Abyss…all the puzzles should still be clear from when Mio-chan did them. There you should find the red cord from my kimono…if you wear it, the butterflies will show you where to go next. If you need help, seek out Itsuki-chan._

"What about you?"

,font colorred>_I will be watching and protecting you to the best of my ability. None of the villagers would dare attack me, lest I send them so deep into hell that there is no hope for anything._

"Okay…take care Sae-sama."

_You too Stefini-san.

* * *

_

Stefini walked back to the others, Michael in tow.

"Where have you been Stef?" Stacey asked, looking at Michael.

"I…met someone who agreed to help us."

"Who could you have met in this ghost town?"

"Sae Kurasawa…"

"SAE?" Angel exclaimed, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I guess we are in the village AFTER Mio killed Mayu. Sae was supposed to be freed but she isn't. She thinks there is some more evil force in this village that we have to defeat to save both her and Mayu's soul."

"And you believed her? She's an evil spirit that slaughtered the ENTIRE village!" Stacey exclaimed.


End file.
